1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a harvesting platform having a reel and in particular to a non-binding reel mount that enables one end of the reel to be raised relative to the other end without binding of the reel mount when the hydraulic reel lift cylinders are being charged with hydraulic fluid.
2. Description of Related Art
Harvesting platforms for combines typically have reel support arms pivotally mounted at each end of the platform. The reel support arms are vertically moved by hydraulic lift cylinders to raise and lower the reel, as needed, for various crops and crop conditions. In addition, the reel is moveable fore and aft along the length of the support arms to further adjust the reel position. The reel support arms are typically formed of a rectangular tube. A reel mounting bracket is supported on each arm and includes a generally U-shaped structure having a top wall and sidewalls surrounding the reel support arms. The mounting brackets carry a bearing assembly to rotatably support the reel.
A slide bushing is placed between the top surface of the reel support arms and the reel mounting brackets to facilitate fore and aft sliding motion of the brackets on the reel support arms. The sidewalls of the reel mounting brackets are closely spaced from the side surfaces of the reel support arms to prevent lateral movement of the reel relative to the support arms.
The hydraulic cylinders that raise and lower the reel support arms typically include a controlling cylinder at one support arm and a controlled cylinder at the other support arm, commonly known as master and slave cylinders. During initial charging, i.e. filling, of the cylinders with hydraulic fluid, the controlling cylinder will fill and fully extend before the controlled cylinder begins to fill and extend. The reel support arm coupled to the controlling cylinder will rise while the other reel support arm coupled to the controlled cylinder remains in a lowermost position. The result of raising one reel support arm without raising the other is a twisting or rotation of the mounting brackets relative to the support arms. A limited amount of twisting of the mounting brackets is permitted before the mounting brackets bind on the support arms. Damage can result if the one reel end is lifted further.